


Glimpse the Future

by ArchWolfGoldrinn (InkStainsOnMyHands)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Broken Condom, Daddy Kink, M/M, Modern Azeroth, Modern Royalty, Not Incest, Potential Planned Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Suggested Power Inbalance, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/ArchWolfGoldrinn
Summary: Andy couldn’t exactly tell Varian Wrynn to disregard safety in favor of fifteen more minutes of fun. After all, if the tabloids ever caught wind that he - a twenty-five-year-old administrative assistant to the royal family of Stormwind - was sleeping with their monarch, they would have a field day! And what greater proof of their relationship than Andy remaining faithfully at his side, still quite depressingly ‘single’, and waddling around with ababy bump?
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Glimpse the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you, Blizzard. 
> 
> I'm giving my boys a happy ending. I refuse to believe Varian's soul was destroyed in fel fire! 
> 
> If you didn't read the tags, this is a reincarnation fic set in a modern era. Anduin (henceforth known as Andy) is not related to Varian. Varian is not the Varian Wrynn of _Warcraft_ era, but his aptly-named reincarnation/descendent. They deserve to find each other after all they've been through! And get married! (And have babies!)
> 
> Also, credit to [Little Bidoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo) for the Spanish nickname!

Andy felt a tell-tale rubber snap deep in his core before Varian growled a rather contemptuous - “Damnit!” - at the universe. His hips stuttered to a stop against the backs of Andy’s thighs, much to the younger man’s chagrin.

  
  
Fuck, Andy had been so close, too! And by Varian’s previous snarling against his shoulder, he assumed he shared his predicament. Plus, to top off their mutual misfortune, _that_ piece of rubbish was the last condom they had between them. 

Finally addressing their years-long sexual tension turned out to be quite the resource sink in under two weeks. Impressive, really.

  
  
Panting against a plush comforter, Andy assessed his particular circumstances while ass-up-face-down beneath _the King of Stormwind_. 

Light, what _even_ was his life? He couldn’t exactly tell Varian _fucking_ Wrynn to disregard safety in favor of fifteen more minutes of fun. After all, if the tabloids ( _tabloids_!) ever caught wind that he - a twenty-five-year-old administrative assistant to the royal family of Stormwind - was sleeping with their monarch, they would have a field day! And what greater proof of their relationship than Andy remaining faithfully at his side _,_ still quite depressingly ‘single’, and waddling around with _a baby bump?_

Nope, nope, no reason to keep that particular rumor mill going! Social media already buzzed enough every time they were seen together, despite their assurances to the public that they had more of a father-son dynamic than anything else. Regardless if the risk was minuscule, it still existed. And Andy had no intention of being a scandal for the Wrynn house. 

Andy ...Andy loved his king ...he would never … _Oh!_

Varian, instead of withdrawing, only pushed deeper inside of his assistant. His hands gripped the jut of Andy’s hips harder; privately, he hoped his fingers would stain his flesh purple. “Fuck,” he cursed. “If only we could -”   
  
Andy huffed out a laugh; as usual, they shared the same train of thought. 

How many times had they been at a work luncheon and blurted out the same innocuous, unrelated non-sequitur at one another?

How many times had they laughed at the same unintended pun uttered by a dimwitted politician? 

How many times had Varian put on a television show to accompany a late-night work session? And the episode was the exact one Andy had just been thinking about? Just how many? 

“Yeah, I know. I ...I wish we could just throw caution to the wind and keep going just to see what happens,” Anduin huffed. 

“So, why don’t we?” Varian rumbled. 

Andy gasped; the sheer notion, added with Varian rocking ever-so-gently inside of him, pulled the air right out of his lungs. “Daddy,” he whined, swaying his hips in spite of his warning tone. “We can’t. Then, people would know.”

  
  
Varian hovered over his back and placed his lips against the sensitive shell of Andy’s ear, “I want them to know, baby.” His movements sped, sped, _sped_ up, growing deeper and harder as they went on and on. With each pass of Varian’s cock against the sensitive walls of his cunt, Andy found himself closer and closer to that wonderful oblivion. “Fuck, I want them to know what I do to you at night. How you finally belong to me, mind, body, and _soul_.” 

“Daddy!” Andy shouted as an especially well-aimed thrust brushed against his sweet spot. Without meaning to - mind addled by the pure lust and passion flowing to it - he pleaded “Oh, daddy, please, please, please.” 

A large, boulderous arm wrapped around Andy’s chest while another snaked around his middle, giving Varian enough leverage to drive ever further inside of him. The younger man squirmed while Varian’s turgid dick ground into his cervix. _Shit!_ His pussy felt overstuffed and oversensitive, yet he wanted nothing more than for his lover to continue fucking him stupid. 

Varian's hips stuttered, as they usually did right before the brink of orgasm. "Fuck, baby. I'm serious. I'm going to knock up that pretty pussy of yours if you let me." 

Andy didn't need a moment of hesitation. "Do it. Please," he begged without much more thought. 

_Even if I have to keep him or her a secret. Even if I'm written as the villain of this play. Even if every breath hurts and every beat of my heart aches for us to be a normal family, I want this. I want my love for you to have meant something other than a couple weeks of life-affirming sex._

Just as emotion welled in his eyes and throat, Andy found himself bereft of cock and unceremoniously rolled onto his back. For a split second, Andy delighted in the sight of his handsome king; his chiseled jaw, wide shoulders, strong chest, and prominent abdominals all wrapped in sun-kissed flesh. Damn, for someone well into middle-age, he certainly appeared fitter than the average man in Andy's bracket. Yet he retained the attractive bonus of having grey streaks in his shaggy brunette hair. 

Within the next moment, Varian filled him full with a freshly bare dick, driving in just as hard and just as deep as before. Andy _melted_ into a puddle upon the mattress, helpless to resist Varian’s whims. Or his intense gaze, leading Andy into the gravity of his sea-green irises. 

_Light, I love you._ Andy wished he could say. _It feels like I've always loved you somehow. Ever since we met, being around you is as natural as breathing._ Instead of vocalizing that sentiment, he cupped Varian’s whiskered cheeks and mewled. 

"Fuck, _conejito,_ " Varian rumbled above Andy’s lips. Between harsh panting, he continued, "Can't wait to put a baby in you. But -" 

Alarm raced down his spine like a wildfire! But? Had he changed his mind? 

"But, I don't want it to be a bastard." Varian escaped Andy's hold, folded his lover into a tight embrace, and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. Shuttering, his thrusts slowed, although they did not stop. If anything, they became more intense, carefully stimulating _every_ nerve of his core within and without. "Marry me, sweetheart. I know we've only been like _this_ for a few days, but Light, it feels like you're the other half of my soul. And if you're willing to bear the scrutiny, I promise to try to make you the happiest consort in all of history." 

Andy's spirit cried out the only viable answer to that question. His fingers threaded through Varian's messy tresses and tugged to bring him closer. He nodded, whimpering a (slightly, only slightly) hysterical, "Yes!" 

Oh, and just like that, everything in Andy shattered into a thousand twinkles of fractured light. His muscles tensed, his toes curled, and a scream erupted from his throat. 

Distantly, he heard Varian release a roar that could put a beast to shame. He pinned his pelvis tight against his assistant’s. And while it should have been impossible to feel, Andy swore warmth spread to his unprotected womb. 

Several seconds ticked by in comfortable silence, only interrupted by their sharing of wet, post-coital breath. Afterward, Varian placed small, gentle kisses onto Andy’s cheek and neck. His squeezing grasp continued unrelentingly. "I love you," he declared over and over again with each dab of affection.

  
  
“I love you, too,” Andy whispered.

Only then did Varian appear satisfied, finally rolling onto his back and cradling the younger man to his side. He pivoted his chiseled chin and pressed his lips against Andy’s forehead. “Andy?”

  
  
“Mm?” Andy acknowledged sleepily as his fingers traced nonsensical patterns into Varian’s abundant chest hair.

  
  
Varian chortled, “Actually, nevermind.”

  
  
 _Sounds juicy_ . Andy lifted his head. He raised an eyebrow at his now-fiance, who _very much_ looked away from him. And was that scarlet upon his cheeks? _Oh, I have to know now!_ “No, please, continue,” he giggled.

  
  
Varian worried his thick bottom lip with his teeth. “I-I just wanted to say that… I feel like … I’ve been looking for you all of my life. I’m just … really happy I finally found you, after all this time.”

  
  
Andy's heart simultaneously soared and clenched. Before he embarrassed himself by sobbing into Varian’s mighty chest, he twisted his body to capture the older man’s lips with his own. He hoped it conveyed his mutual sentiment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
